onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Red-Handed
"Red-Handed" is the 15th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary After quitting Granny's diner and with her self-esteem at an all-time low, Ruby is hired by Emma, to be her assistant, hoping to discover what it is in life that she's good at. Meanwhile, Emma continues questioning David about the disappearance - and possible murder - of Kathryn. In the fairytale land that was, Red Riding Hood yearns to run away with her true love. But she, along with her fellow townspeople, are virtual prisoners when a bloodthirsty wolf continues on its relentless killing spree. Plot Queen Regina unleahes her curse on the land, she takes relish in the flames. Hansel and Gretel walk together through the forest and turn to see the Evil Queen's carriage. Red Riding Hood is shocked to see Charming. Prince Charming and Snow White stand at the alter to say their vows to each other. Mary Margaret and David take a romantic stroll together. Regina looks att the book and up to a mirror, worried about the safof her Dark Curse. Mr. Gold walks across the street. Emma stares forward. August W. Booth steals Henry's storybook. Henry and Emma sit in the former's "castle" and Henry tells his mother that you don't mess with the curse. Queen Regina sends out a ball of fire with her hand. Snow White is in the woods with the Huntsman, she's crying and asks if he's not going to kill her, he tells her to run, she obliges. David wahses the word "TRAMP" off of Mary Margaret's truck, later, Mary Margaret tells him that not only did he lie to Kathryn, but he lied to her, too. "What are you saying?" he asks, "That we shouldn't be together." she tells him. Regina tells Emma that it's been 24 hours since Kathryn went missing, she asks her if she's found anything. Emma looks through phone records. Emma tells David that she has to take him into questioning regarding Kathryn's disappearance, she takes him into the back of her sheriff's car. ONCE UPON A TIME Act I David is sitting in the sheriff's stationg, having been brought in for questioning, and Emma, the sheriff, hands him a cup of coffee, he thanks her. He says that it's nice to be somewhere warm as appose to out in the cold. "David, I think you need to start worrying about yourself alot more. Your wife is missing, you're in love with another woman and there's this... unexplained phonecall." Emma says, lifting the phone records, David protests that he knows, "I can't explain why it says that... I didn't do anything to my wife." he assures her. Emma stares at him, "I'm pretty good at spotting a liar, and honestly, liars have better material." Emma tells him, before saying that he can go home. David is surprised, Emma opens the door to her office, "We don't even know if there was a crime yet, get some sleep." the blonde instructs. David thanks her and begins to leave, but before he does, Emma suggests that he maybe get a lawyer. David looks at her blankly and leaves. It's nighttime in Storybrooke, Maine, and at Granny's Diner, Ruby is talking to August W. Booth, the mysterious new writer in town. She's talking about how he;s staying there without a roof over his head, he assures her that you get used to it, going on to say that he has a motor cycle so if he doesn't like a place, he can leave. Granny, who is watching the conversation from afar, calls out for Ruby, who ignores her. "I've never even been out of Storybrooke, what's your favorite place?" she asks, "Nepal." he tells her, she's hanging on his every word, "Best people. They have these prayer temples, carved into mountains, that are overrun by lemurs." he says, "What's a lemur?" Ruby asks curiously, before Granny calls out her name ofr a second time, this time angrily. "Give me a sec!" Ruby yells, continuing to talk to August, he tells her that they're animals and that they have eyes that reflect light so at night, it looks like the glow, Ruby smiles. "Ruby! Stop flirting and get over here!" Granny yells, banging her fist on the counter top. In the fairytale world, a hand knocks on the window of a cottage, belonging to a lad, a girl from inside, sounding scared, asks who's there, the boy asks her to let him in, opening the shutters. "I'm just a poor old widow, spare me!" the girl calls in a fake voice. "Let me in or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the-" he begins, Red Riding Hood, the girl, opens the window, laughing. "You'll huff and puff?" she asks, smiling, "I couldn't think of nothing." Peter, Red's love, tells her, "Oh, so you thought you'd bring the house down with the power of your breath?" she asks, she leans in to kiss him, but doesn't, "Well, a case could be made." she tells him. He laughs but Red hushes him, telling him that Granny's in the other room, "You know she doesn't like me opening the shutters." Red says, "You mean she doesn't like me?" Peter asks, "...that's what I meant." Red says, sadly. He begins to talk about what will happen when they get out of there, and Red becomes touched that he'd be willing to leave everyone he knows just for her. "I'd do anything for you." he tells her, Red blushes, Peter asks her to come out for a minute but Red argues that its already dark and her grandmother would never allow it. "Red, where are you, what are you doing?!" Granny calls from the other room, Red turns, startled, but Peter turns her back, she says she has to go but he asks for one kiss. Red kisses Peter and afterwards, closes the shutters and leaves, leaving the lad happy as well as his red-cloaked love. Peter runs down the hill and Red walks into the room containing her grandmother. "What's going on?" Red asks, noticing the huntsmen at the door, Granny tells her that its nothing to concern herself with, "Just a bunch of fools trying to get themselves killed over a few dead sheep!" Granny exclaims, "The wolf took out a dozen last night." the head of the group says. "So, you called me in here to... waht? Just to keep me in sight?" Red asks, the head of the group greets her and says that they're forming a hunting party, Red seems excited that they're hunting the wolf but Granny nips this excitment in the bud, telling her granddaughter that she'll be staying inside and keeping her hood on. "You know red repells wolves." Granny says, "They're not wearing red." she points out, "They're damned fools, too." Granny says, before turning around and telling the people that there's only a few nights left so they should just let it take a few sheep, she yells at them to go home before slamming the door in their faces and locking it. "I hope they kill the wolf!" Red says, mentioning that then she can have a life again, Granny points out that she just wants to run around the woods with Peter, Red assures her grandmother that he works hard and has plans. "Oh, I am sure he does! Now come on, you know what to do." Granny instructs her granddaughter. Red and Granny barricade the door, lock the fireplace, shut the window shutters and lockdown the house, basically. Afterwards, Granny tells Red to go to sleep, she obliges and leaves. Granny sits in her chair and pulls out a large crossbow, keeping it aimed at the door. Act II TBA Act III TBA Act IV TBA Act V TBA Act VI TBA Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 115 01.png Promo 115 02.png Promo 115 03.png Promo 115 04.png Promo 115 05.png Promo 115 06.png Promo 115 07.png Promo 115 08.png Promo 115 09.png Promo 115 10.png Promo 115 11.png Promo 115 12.png Promo 115 13.png Promo 115 14.png Promo 115 15.png Promo 115 16.png Promo 115 17.png Promo 115 18.png Promo 115 19.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1